


Kinktober: Day 23

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [23]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Worship, M/M, Size Difference, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Size Difference / Body Worship





	Kinktober: Day 23

"You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

The warning growl Nevada gave you would've given you pause a few months ago, but you'd quickly come to realize that he was all bark and no bite. Unless you asked, of course. 

You grinned and kissed his nose. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

He let you take him by the shoulders and flip him onto his back, and he settled in against the pillows with a yawn. You draped yourself over him, burying your face in the soft, warm fur at the base of his neck with a happy sigh.

“You’re so big, ‘Vada,” you mumbled, stretching out across his chest. 

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Cut it out, that's not what I meant." You cuffed him across one shoulder, hiding your smile against his throat. "You've ruined all other men for me, I hope you know that."

"Not the first time I've heard that, either."

You fixed him with a glare, but it was hard to keep from breaking with that low, easy laugh rumbling in his chest. Pressed against him, you could feel it in your own chest, the deep vibrations from his laughter reverberating through your ribcage and belly and filling your entire body with a warm, pleasant buzz.

He was in an unusually mellow mood, seemingly more than happy to lounge on his back with his belly exposed while you cuddled him. You knew you could push his buttons, get him riled up with a few teasing jabs, but you could do that any time you wanted. Hotheaded and ready to start shit was his default; passive, sleepy Nevada who was just beginning to let his defenses down was a much rarer occurrence, and one worth taking advantage of.

"It's not fair that you know how sexy you are." You slid a hand over one thick, solid bicep, giving him a squeeze. 

He flexed in response, effortlessly forcing your grip wider. "No?"

"No." You let go of his arm, your fingers tracing the hard lines of muscle up to where they twisted through his shoulder, then back down through his armpit, following the shape of his chest. "It makes me want to do things to you."

"You can do anything you want to me," he grinned, deliberately tightening the pec you were playing with. 

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Hmm." You raised your head to look him up and down, but moving would mean giving up your soft, warm pillow. Unwilling to sacrifice that, you slid your left hand up from his waist to join the right, grabbing two handfuls of his chest and gently kneading at the muscles. "What if I just wanna do this for a while?"

"Anything you want," Nevada repeated, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you in place while he shifted a bit against the pillows. He yawned again, and you smiled to yourself. 

After the initial shock of Nevada turning into, you know, _ an actual werewolf _ had worn off, you'd been curious about a few things. Several things, really. Namely the downstairs situation, but on top of that, you'd had dogs growing up and had a very clear recollection of asking your mother why boy dogs had nipples. You'd outright refused to move on until Nevada had stripped out of his shirt and shown you his chest. 

It had been an odd mix of disappointment and relief to find that he had just the usual two, but the disappointment that you felt had been tempered by the fact that, if you looked closely, you could see that he had three identical pairs of cowlicks running down his torso where the additional six might otherwise have been. They were strangely adorable, really, but not as adorable as the fact that each one of those spots was unbelievably ticklish. And therefore, naturally, completely off-limits.

You tipped your head to lick at one hairy nipple, teasing the very tip before closing your mouth around Nevada's sensitive areola and sucking. He whined in pleasure, lifting his head from the pillow to watch as you made your way down his body. It was hard to pry yourself away from his chest, but his ribs were comfortingly solid under your hands as you stroked his sides. You nuzzled at one cowlick, then another, then licked a third before Nevada gently knocked your head away with one big paw.

“You know the rules, leave those alone.”

“Mmm, I know, they’re so cute though.” You snuck in another quick lick before he could stop you.

The v-lines that you loved so much were missing, having given way to tight tendons in their place, and his happy trail had temporarily disappeared as well, but in its place was a thick stripe of darker hair. You buried your nose in it, smiling to yourself as you ruffled his fur against the grain so it stood up like a little mohawk. You slid off of him for a better look at your work, running a fingertip up the hair standing on end in a neat line above his cock.

“Roll over, ‘Vada.” You elbowed his thigh and he grunted in surprise. “I wanna bite your butt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
